


The Job

by nam209



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nam209/pseuds/nam209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is assigned as guardian over the Winchesters and things go downhill from there. Mostly follows storyline but with Castiel POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Job

Chapter 1

Castiel knew his part of the Plan, just like all the other angels. So why was he being tested? He knew these answers, and Zachariah knew he knew them.

“What are their names again?” Zachariah interrogated him.

“I’ve already answered this five times.” Castiel was getting annoyed. Just because he was technically an inferior to Zachariah, didn’t mean he was an idiot.

Zachariah finally lost his cool. “Are you questioning my authority? I told you, I am the one asking questions. If you say another word without my permission, you’re off the job. You’re on a thin line, Castiel. Don’t push me.” Zachariah took a deep breath to calm himself, then continued, “What are their names, Castiel.”

Castiel stared up at Zachariah, trying to hold back his anger at being treated like a child. He reminded himself that Father did everything for a reason, and this must be a test. He wanted to make Father proud. He wanted this job so he could prove himself to be just as worthy as his older brothers.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Okay. See, that wasn’t so hard. You are ready. Remember your duty, Castiel. And if you act like you did today – if you speak out against my authority again – I will pull you from this job in the blink of an eye. And you will be punished.” Zachariah let the words sink in, and then smiled. “Good luck, little brother,” he said, without any meaning. He vanished.

Chapter 2

Castiel had no idea why he was chosen for this job. He knew it was going to happen for a while now, but he didn’t know why. It was actually quite an important job, too.

Throughout Castiel’s lifetime, he was only given eleven jobs. Which is a low number considering he’d been alive since the Creation of Time. He didn’t complain. He was content being an observer, and he knew Father had a reason for everything. He actually really enjoyed his time as an observer. Mostly, he watched Earth. He liked humans. They were complex, and emotionally imperfect. What he most admired about them was their ability to choose. Angels were close to perfect beings, but this also meant being minions. They did what they were told. This didn’t particularly bother Castiel, but he did wonder what it would be like to choose.

This job was different. As the apocalypse neared, the angels were being put to work. The closer they got, the more important the jobs. So, Castiel was excited to be a more crucial part of his Father’s Plan, but he couldn’t get past the feeling that he was going to mess it up. Stop it, Cas, he thought, nothing bad is going to happen. He shook the negative thoughts away, and concentrated on his duty.

The first thing he needed to do was get a look at the Winchesters. 

Chapter 3

Castiel was slightly angry. No one had told him of this complication. Zachariah questioned him for hours about the Winchesters and failed to mention this.

Castiel had easily found Sam and Dean, and quickly went to check them out. But as he was watching them from the back seat of the Impala, he had smelled the strong scent of brimstone. He leaned forward and turned to look at the passenger’s seat and saw the giant that was Sam Winchester. It was no surprise that Sam had a hint of sulfur; he had been briefed about the demon blood. No, the surprise was that when he turned towards Dean Winchester, the smell was stronger.

Dean Winchester was diseased. Castiel could tell right away he had made a deal with a demon. It was obvious from the demonic black creeping into every crevice of Dean’s dying soul.

God Almighty, Castiel thought, what am I going to do?

Suddenly, Sam turned his head and looked right into Castiel’s eyes, as if he could see him. Which was impossible, since Castiel was invisible to humans at the moment. It made Castiel so uncomfortable that he left the car.

What is going on? Castiel had never felt confused before. He had always been an observer with a sneak preview: he watched the present with a general knowledge of the future. But Zachariah made it very clear that this job required full concentration on the present. The brief glimpse of the blurry future that was usually allowed to Castiel was forbidden until further notice. This confusion was new to Castiel, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

Chapter 4

“What is the point of briefing me if information is left out?” Castiel asked Zachariah. He knew he was on thin edge with Zach, and he tried to keep his voice calm. He did not want to lose this job, but he did want answers.

Zachariah slowly stood, and walked closer until Castiel had to look up to see him. “Castiel, if you want to keep this job, you need to understand that you don’t understand everything. Because of the importance of the apocalypse, not every angel gets to see that precious glimpse of the Plan. The future is only for top dogs, and I am one of them. You are not.” 

Confusion. Castiel hated confusion. He wanted to understand. He wanted knowledge. This didn’t make sense, something was wrong. Angels were obligated to obedience, so what was the reason for withholding information? And why wasn’t he told that his job was doomed to fail? He needed Dean alive, but he was already damned. There was no way to intercede with a demon deal, unless he killed the demon that held Dean’s contract. That wasn’t easy. It was clear from the intricacy of Dean’s blackness that whatever did this was one powerful demon.

He also wanted to finish what he started. He wanted to be noticed by Father. So, he conceded. “Fine. But what should I do about Dean’s demon deal?”

“Nothing.”

Chapter 5

For the first time in his existence, Castiel felt doubt. This assignment was shrouded in secrets and Castiel felt wrong. First, he was told to protect the Winchesters at any means. Now, he was supposed to let Dean Winchester die?  
Zachariah was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Castiel knew what he wanted to hear, but he just couldn’t say it.  
“I’m supposed to let him die?” asked Castiel.  
Zachariah sighed disappointedly. “Yes. It’s easier than breaking the demon deal. Now, leave. And don’t question me again.”  
Castiel got out of there without delay.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

He found the Winchesters at the Singer house. Invisible, he once again became an observer, with a much more specific view. But, instead of patience, Castiel found himself restless and worried. He pushed his doubts and confusion into the back of his mind, and concentrated on keeping the Winchesters out of trouble. He listened in to their conversation.  
“Dean, I know we’re cutting it close, but we’re going to figure this out,” Sam was saying. “I’m not going to let you die.”  
Dean looked up at Sam with a resigned sadness. Castiel could tell he had already given up, but Dean wasn’t going to put a damper on Sam’s hope. So he just nodded. “I know, Sammy.”  
Castiel wasn’t used to such close observation, and he could feel the emotion in the air. An urge swelled inside him; Castiel wanted the love that the Winchesters felt. He wanted his brothers and sisters to care for him like Sam was caring for Dean. This assignment scared Castiel almost as much as Hell scared Dean, and he wanted Sam to comfort him, too. He wanted his own brother to tell him what was happening.  
“When is the last time you slept, Dean? You look horrible.”  
“Does it matter, Sam? I got, like, 30 hours. There’s got to be something in one of these books…” Dean trailed off, exhausted. He did want to sleep, but he couldn’t let Sammy down; he needed a way out of this deal. Anyways, the hallucinations wouldn’t let him sleep.  
Castiel wanted his Father to tell him what was happening.  
Castiel stopped himself. He was experiencing such rich emotions for the first time, and it was overwhelming. How was he going to get through this job? This Dean, he was a warrior. He quickly wiped his watering eyes and left the brothers, hoping they could fend for themselves for a couple hours while he figured out what he was going to do.

Chapter 6

Castiel had never felt a longing for comfort or love before. Truthfully, he had never felt before at all. He was a casual audience to a long human history, emotionally detached. He never needed to come within 50 feet of a human, let alone become a personal bodyguard. Guardian angel, that’s what the humans would call him. But now, he was directly connected to two of them – Sam and Dean Winchester – and found that he did feel for them. He felt their frustration at getting the short straw in life. He felt Dean’s hopelessness that this wasn’t going to get better. He wanted to help them. He couldn’t do nothing, could he?  
Maybe there was a way around Zachariah’s orders.   
The thought surprised Castiel, as if someone else had planted it in his head. Could he go against Zachariah’s will, was that even an option? It was likely that he could be instantly disintegrated for any sort of rebellion.   
Hell was a terrible place. Zachariah didn’t care if Dean resided in Hell for a while; in fact, Zachariah hinted that he wanted Dean to stay in Hell until the apocalypse started. He said that the vessel would be safe that way. That didn’t make any sense to Castiel, a vessel? Castiel didn’t think there was any reason to keep a soul in Hell, constantly tortured for years.  
Zachariah said he wanted Dean in Hell, but never ordered me to keep him there. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. That was it. He’d let Dean die – which still was not optimal, but neither was being disintegrated – and then pull him out a little early. Technically, it wasn’t against orders.  
Castiel silently prayed that this was the right thing.

Chapter 7

As guardian angel, Castiel was obligated to watch Dean die. It was horrible, one of the worst things he’d ever done. He sat nearby and just watched the whole scene play out. He couldn’t get too close, or else Dean would be able to see him. That’s how close to death Dean was; he could see the true form of angels and demons. But Castiel was near enough to hear the screams.  
Dean’s death was not dignified. It was not heroic, or brave, or inspiring. It wasn’t the death Dean deserved.  
Dean was terrified. He tried to run, but he could never be fast enough to beat a hellhound. He wanted to die fighting, but the dog tore him to shreds before he even got in a punch. Most of all, he wanted Sammy out of the room. He didn’t want his little brother to see him die like that – bloody and gruesome. But, instead, Sam was pushed against the wall, forced by Lilith to witness an invisible being tear chunks of Dean apart. Dean died not knowing whether Sam was going to be okay.  
Castiel felt as torn emotionally as Dean’s body was physically. He almost stepped in a thousand times, and he had to stop himself, remembering Zachariah and his Father. He wanted to take Dean’s place. He thought to himself that no one should have to die like that, no matter his role in Father’s stupid Plan.  
Castiel was disgusted that he had allowed this to happen. He turned to leave when he heard Sam’s cries. “Dean!” Sam yelled, “Bring him back you bitch!”  
Lilith. Castiel remembered the demon still had Sam forced against a wall and he turned back. Lilith raised her arm and pointed at Sam. “Your turn,” she smirked.  
Castiel burst into the room in the form of light, praying that Sam had the sense to close his eyes. He absorbed Lilith’s power and stopped her from killing the last Winchester. He didn’t care about his orders; he didn’t want to see another death. Not under his watch.  
Castiel realized what he had done. Zachariah would have definitely wanted Sam to reside in Hell too. From what Castiel had learned, Sam was also a vessel, and you can’t hurt a vessel if it’s already dead. Castiel was scared what would happen to him. He left the room for Sam and Lilith to stare at each other, completely confused. 

Chapter 8

Castiel was so scared about saving Sam that he didn’t dare go close to Dean’s grave. He was terrified that, any second, Zachariah would pop out of nowhere and punish him.   
Even worse, he hadn’t heard anything from Father ever since he was assigned this job. It was like He had disappeared. Or maybe He was disappointed.  
So, Castiel’s rebellion was put on hold. He couldn’t grab Dean out of Hell right now; it was too risky. As he had once heard a human say, he wasn’t any good to anyone if he was dead.  
As Castiel continued to watch over Sam Winchester, the doubt and guilt inside him grew and grew. Watching Sam was almost unbearable; the misery in Sam’s eyes gave away the depression he was slipping in to. Castiel knew Dean’s death was killing him because Sam had tried to get Dean back. He tried to sell his soul, but Castiel wasn’t having any of that.  
Sam stood in the crossroads, so angry at the world and himself that he was crying. The demon appeared and Sam was screaming at it to take him instead. The demon looked up and saw Castiel. He whispered in Enochian, “Do not take his soul or I will make you pay.” The demon had enough sense to take the threat seriously, and it denied Sam’s deal. Sam looked around as if he had sensed the whisper. Poor kid, Castiel thought, that demon blood is going to get him in trouble one day.   
Sam continued hunting because it was the only way to let out his anger. He became extremely violent in his killings, but he never let the rage overtake his hunt. He always double-checked the facts and he never killed an innocent creature. But he was cracking.  
Finally, after three months, Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch Sam like this anymore. If he didn’t do something soon, Sam was going to break. And he couldn’t leave Dean in Hell any longer; the guilt was eating him alive.  
It was time.

Chapter 9

Castiel stood over Dean’s grave, contemplating what consequences this could have. Zachariah would be furious that Dean was dragged out of Hell prematurely. But… Zachariah had been surprisingly quiet lately. He still hadn’t reprimanded Castiel about stopping Sam; in fact, he hadn’t seen him in over a month.  
Suddenly it hit Castiel: this was a choice. He was making a decision.  
Choosing is a curse, Castiel thought. He didn’t know which was the right choice. It wasn’t a clear-cut, good-or-bad decision. No wonder humans weren’t perfect, this was hard. He briefly hoped that Zachariah would appear and forbid it; then he wouldn’t have to deal with this moral confusion. Castiel pushed that thought aside quickly – he wasn’t going to let someone else rule his life anymore. He was going to choose.  
Hell was worse than any nightmare ever imagined. Castiel had, of course, visited Hell before and it was always unpleasant; but seeing Dean’s battered body made him feel so deeply that all his doubt left. As if it couldn’t get worse, Castiel stood stricken as he realized what Dean was doing.  
Dean was torturing a young girl. Dean was smiling.  
Castiel stormed up behind and gripped Dean’s shoulder – maybe a little too hard. Dean yelled, looked Castiel in the eyes, and cringed. Castiel had scared Dean, and he immediately regretted his aggressiveness. Dean started to pull away, Castiel panicked, and, without any explanation, he teleported Dean out of Hell.

Chapter 10

Castiel had grabbed Dean a little too hard – there was a blistering red handprint where he had touched Dean’s arm. Also, Castiel had accidentally purified Dean’s body of it physical markings (except the handprint), including his virginity. Castiel blushed at the thought, feeling embarrassment for the first time. Lastly, Dean seemed to have lost his memory of how he got of Hell.  
I guess that’s for the better, Castiel thought. He was about to leave Dean to wander around the field when he experienced another one of those stupid feelings. He wanted Dean to know who saved him. He wanted approval and appreciation for his choice and action. So, right as Dean stepped into an abandoned gas station, Castiel opened his mouth and spoke.  
First, Castiel spoke in Enochian, so, to Dean, all that came out was a terrible white noise. It shattered the glass, shook all the aisles, and scrambled the radio waves. It also was causing Dean considerable pain, since he was human and not really wired for the language of the angels. Second, Castiel was still invisible, so Dean didn’t understand where the earsplitting whine was coming from. Dean was properly scared.  
Castiel blushed with embarrassment again. He should have remembered Dean couldn’t understand Enochian, and he had hurt Dean. He had never interacted with a human, so he didn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t want to hurt Dean again, so he left.  
Castiel watched as Dean reunited with Bobby and Sam, and he thought to himself that his choice was the right one. He had brought happiness to these three because of his actions, and that made Castiel feel good. So good, in fact, that he decided to try to talk to Dean again. He was waiting for Dean to be alone when he overheard Bobby’s plan. They were going to have a psychic summon Castiel.  
No. He couldn’t be summoned in a séance, his true form might hurt somebody. Castiel’s mind raced, but he couldn’t think of a way out of the situation. As Pam summoned him, he pulled and fought against her power. “No!” Castiel warned, “My name is Castiel, and I will hurt you! Stop!”  
“Castiel? No, I don’t scare easy. Show your face!” Pam kept going.  
Castiel appeared only to Pam in his true form. He yelled, shaking the whole house, trying to stop himself, but he couldn’t. Pam saw Castiel and her eyes burned out of her skull. She stopped the séance and Castiel quickly disappeared as she lost consciousness. He hurt another human and managed to scare the wits out of the three best hunters in the western hemisphere.  
This wasn’t working. Castiel needed to find a way to talk to Dean before more people got hurt.

Chapter 11

Finally, Castiel’s opportunity struck when Sam slipped out of the hotel room. Castiel briefly wondered where Sam could be going at this time of night, but he pushed the thought out of his mind as he concentrated on Dean. He was going to try to speak to Dean again, but this time he was going to be gentle.  
He started with a whisper. Dean woke up, sensing a presence – or maybe just because the TV had turned on. Castiel decided to keep going; “Dean, we need to talk,” he whispered.   
It didn’t work. Dean got scared again, and as he grabbed his gun, Castiel tried to calm him down, but forgot to whisper. His voice was shattering all the glass again. “Sorry!” Castiel exclaimed, breaking the mirror on the ceiling. It almost crushed Dean. Thankfully, Bobby burst into the room and dragged Dean out before Castiel accidentally killed him.  
“Why is this so hard?” Castiel stood in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling and what he prayed was God up above. He couldn’t talk to Dean in Enochian at all; he knew that now. But how could he talk? In human English? The only way to speak in human languages was to posses a human.  
The thought repelled Castiel. Angels historically possess humans, but Castiel himself never had the need. It disgusted him; the necessity of taking human bodies was something angels shared with demons. Plus, he had already hurt enough people.  
But then Castiel thought of the apocalypse and how everything in the cosmos was going wrong. Since Dean had been in the ground, there was an unprecedented increase in demons and… other creatures. Castiel realized that he might need the Winchester’s help in figuring out was what happening. He needed them on his side.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jim Novak was an average human with an unexceptional life. He was happy, though. He had a wife, a house, and a job. But mostly, he had faith. He was considered an important member in his religious community. He liked having other people’s respect.  
Castiel respected him. This time, when Castiel whispered in Enochian, Jim heard him. It saddened Castiel that his first interaction with a human was for a vessel. He had thought of himself of higher than this; he didn’t see the human race as nothing but meat suits, like some other angels. Castiel deeply believed humans were important. Especially Jim Novak, the first human to speak with an angel in hundreds of centuries.   
After several conversations, Jim agreed to help Castiel. He knew he might be crazy, but he felt in his heart that Castiel was the real deal, and not just a voice in his head. Jim put on his trench coat and walked outside – his wife in the house sleeping so as not to scare her – and submitted himself to Castiel. Castiel stepped into Jim’s body.  
A flood of human memories and emotions slammed into Castiel’s consciousness, and he fainted. When he awoke, he felt part human. Although he had recently been experiencing fleeting feelings, the emotions inside Jim Novak were excruciatingly big. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He stood stunned for a few minutes before he remembered why he borrowed Jim’s precious body. He smiled for the first time – a real, full smile. It felt familiar since Jim Novak had smiled beautifully many times before: it felt strange because Castiel had never before understood the reasoning behind a smile. Now he knew; you smiled because you were happy.  
Castiel was happy.

Chapter 12

Castiel watched as Bobby and Dean bustled about an abandoned barn, spray-painting “protection” on every inch of surface. Castiel was worried about how unprepared Dean was, and how Dean still wanted to carry on. It was crazy – stupid, even – to summon an unknown power. Castiel could have just walked in while they were painting sigils, but he wanted a dramatic entrance. He reasoned that if he could scare Bobby and the Winchesters, they would stop meddling in matters that even Castiel didn’t understand. Maybe if he scared them, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to help him. Castiel could already feel the guilt; he did need their help, but he knew the risk that meant.   
Jim’s human emotions kicked in, and Castiel made up his mind that he was going to ask for help. He felt a connection with Dean that he couldn’t label, a bond formed when he first saw Dean in Hell. If he didn’t ask for help, the wrong in the heavens was just going to get worse, and millions of humans and angels might get hurt.   
Bobby started the summoning ritual. Castiel felt the tug of the magic on his human vessel and was briefly terrified that the summoning would rip Jim Novak’s body apart, but it was an irrational fear.  
It was a weak ritual for an angel summoning, so Castiel found himself about 20 feet outside of the barn. He was hoping for a dramatic appearance with bursts of light. He was just going to have to improvise. He grinned mischievously, and then got to work.  
First, he made the wind push and pull at the ancient barn. He added a little earthquake to unbalance Dean and Bobby, hoping they wouldn’t full on attack him. Then, he forced the doors open, breaking the wooden barricade and casually stepping past hundreds of sigils. He made sure each lamp burst as he passed, as to disorientate his small audience. Overall, he was satisfied that he had properly scared Dean and Bobby.  
Dean and Bobby promptly started shooting at him.  
Jim Novak screamed and screamed; a prisoner in his own body. Jim had been complacent until now, but the pain was unbearable for him. Castiel had to keep going, he shut off Jim’s pain receptors, but Jim’s consciousness was still in agony. Castiel needed to talk to Dean. He wiped the grin off his face from his grand entrance and tried to block out Jim’s screams.  
Castiel calmly stepped between Dean and Bobby, once again thinking strategically about separating the two to avoid more damage to Jim’s body.  
“Who are you?” Dean asked, his eyes wide in something close to fright.  
How do I answer that question? Castiel wondered. He was an angel in a human’s body, but he didn’t think that would go too well with Dean. Castiel thought he would instead try to jog Dean’s memory.  
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
Castiel hadn’t quite got the modern language down yet, and Jim’s body recognized the sentence as old-fashioned and creepy. Castiel would need to work on speaking in normal human English.  
“Yeah… thanks for that,” Dean replied with an odd look on his face. Castiel ignored the look, and felt warmth grow inside him. Dean thanked him! After everything Castiel had done – disobey orders, visit Hell, borrow a vessel – someone was appreciating him. It felt great! He smiled and nodded at Dean as a “you’re welcome”.  
Dean stabbed him.  
Obviously, Castiel was terrible at reading emotions, and the stab really hurt his feelings, not to mention the literal pain it brought poor Jim Novak’s suppressed consciousness. Jim, Castiel thought, I’m sorry, but this human who is stabbing you is important. I have to carry on, okay? Castiel felt Jim calm down and agree. Castiel made a mental note to give Jim considerable rewards for this.  
Trying to appear calm and in control, Castiel kept the smile on his face as he pulled the knife out of Jim’s heart. Bobby tried to bash him with a crowbar, but Castiel was getting annoyed at all the violence, so he quickly (and safely) shut Bobby down.   
“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”  
Castiel regretted his decision to knock out Bobby, because he could now recognize the terror on Dean’s face. Castiel hated himself. He wanted to disappear, and never see another human again. There was so much pain and confusion. Why did this happen to him? Where was God?  
Where is Father?  
Castiel pulled himself together and prepared to explain himself to Dean. This wasn’t going to be easy.  
Chapter 13

Dean was having a hard time understanding why such good “luck” would come his way. Castiel didn’t really blame Dean, some pretty terrible crap went on in the Winchester family (some that Dean didn’t even realize yet). Castiel had to make some hard decisions when explaining himself to Dean. He needed Dean’s help; he needed Dean to have faith.   
Faith wasn’t something that was deep-rooted in the Winchesters.  
Castiel told Dean that his act of rebellion was actually an order from God. He told Dean that God chose him – which wasn’t completely false. Castiel didn’t particularly like lying, but he was getting better at it.  
Castiel couldn’t let Dean know that God was missing. He couldn’t give away the true nature of angels – susceptible to corruption just as in humans, power-hungry. Most importantly, Castiel couldn’t let on his true intentions to rebel against the word of God and to confront one of the most powerful angels. No, Castiel was going to have to play the picture-perfect angel stereotype for as long as possible.  
Dean wasn't stupid. He figured out the holes in Castiel's story. He knew something wasn't right, just like Castiel did the first day he was being interrogated by Zachariah.  
This wasn't really a concern for Castiel right now. He could cover his tracks and holes with more lies later. The big problem at the moment was that Zachariah had finally noticed Castiel's disobedience. His boss snatched him away right in the middle of a sentence. This was what Castiel had been dreading. This was it.

Chapter 14

I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think he would kill me, Castiel thought. The phrase kept repeating itself in his mind as he received Zachariah’s torture. That sentence was the only conscious thought he could cling onto during the agonizing pain.   
Zachariah bound Castiel in Jim’s body so that it was easier to restrain him. If Castiel could think straight, he’d feel the enormous guilt of putting such a righteous man through all this crap. Jim Novak didn’t deserve this, Castiel did.  
Not to mention the vessel severely lowered an angel’s pain tolerance. It is easier to inflict injury onto a physical body than onto a form of light. And Zachariah wanted to get in the worst punishment he could.

* * * * 

Zachariah was pissed.  
This insignificant low-rank angel had ruined his reputation. Not only did Castiel foolishly disobey direct order, he implanted a poisonous idea. Now all the inferior angels were questioning authority; there was even a rumor of God’s disappearance.   
Zachariah knew somewhere deep, deep inside, that this rage was partially because of his frustration with himself. In truth, Castiel wasn’t the only one who had messed up. Zachariah’s decision to let Dean go to Hell actually jump-started the apocalypse: Dean broke the first seal. This was entirely Zach’s fault. He needed Castiel to take the blame, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to beat the stupid low-life to his last breath, then force him to comply.  
Not only was the apocalypse a tad ahead of schedule, all the angels were starting to take sides. He couldn’t imagine any reason to defend the human race, but here was Castiel. And now, Castiel’s friends were starting to do the same. They thought the apocalypse was “unfair”. Immature idiots. If only they knew what Zachariah knew.  
God was gone. But His Plan was still in place.   
The Plan to give angels the power they finally deserve. What angel would fight that?  
My imbecilic inferior would. Of course I would get the second rebellious angel in all of Time.  
This reminded Zachariah of Lucifer, and he smiled. Now that the first seal was broken, it was only a matter of time before Lucifer walked the Earth. The best part of the apocalypse is that the biggest showdown since the Creation of Time was going to repeat itself.  
Michael was going to send Lucifer back. But there was a twist; the Winchesters were going to be the leading roles in the epic battle. Which meant Castiel’s mission was doomed to fail: the Winchester’s weren’t meant to be protected. They were meant to die.  
It was going to be quite a show.

* * * *

Zachariah was smiling now, was he enjoying this? What kind of sick, corrupted mind did he have? The thought was fleeting, though, since Castiel was being sliced with an Enochian blade.   
Castiel couldn’t endure forever. He tried to stay conscious for Jim’s sake, but he eventually slipped into the bowels of his vessel’s consciousness, avoiding the worst of the pain.  
Jim emerged into his body for the first time in months. Castiel’s reaction to the torture had been Endure; Jim’s was Fight.  
Zachariah wasn’t aware of the chills a human scream could cause. Jim was making quite a racket. At first, Zachariah thought he had just found a breaking point, but Jim’s pleas quickly made it clear that Castiel had retreated to a dark place in the vessel. Zachariah hesitated. It was one thing to torture a disobedient angel; it was a completely different thing to torture a human.  
Human torture was strictly forbidden. If someone found out about this, it would be blatantly obvious that God was missing in action.  
Zachariah disappeared.

 

 

Epilogue

There was a white heat. Jim Novak woke up.

Jimmy lay in a pool of Castiel’s – no, wait, his own blood. He owned this blood. He owned his body. He was conscious! He would have pumped the air with his fist, but a searing pain reminded him that his broken arm wasn’t having any of that.

Jim did a quick check on his body. Much of it was broken and bleeding. But he was alive, and he had control. He wondered why that Zachariah being had stopped, but then decided not to press his luck.

Wait a minute. Where’s Cas?

As much as Jim Novak enjoyed having his body back, he was genuinely worried about his body’s heavenly guest. He did volunteer, after all. After a quick introspection, it was clear that Castiel was still in there. But Castiel was… different. Jim thought back the blinding heat that woke him up – or rather, pulled him out of his own mind’s prison. Zachariah must have done something before he disappeared.

Castiel? Are you there?

Nothing. Jim was starting to get really worried. He was severely injured, and he didn’t know if he could even survive without the angel’s help. Things were already becoming blurry; probably from the blood loss. Finally, Jim wakes up from months of imprisonment, and now he was going to die?

CASTIEL. WAKE UP, YOU JERK.

There was a flicker of another consciousness, thoughts and memories that weren’t completely Jim’s, but somehow, a part of him. This is what its like to be an angel, Jim thought. It shook him to know that this entire mind was available to Castiel and that he had just handed it to him on a silver platter. But that quickly passed; Castiel was part of Jim now, there were no hard feelings. Well, maybe he was a little grumpy that Castiel had gone and gotten his body practically ripped to pieces.

Jim…. Castiel whispered from inside. Jim felt insane: he was talking to someone in his brain. He briefly considered that maybe he was schizophrenic, but decided all those memories and feelings can’t have been fake.

Castiel, I’m dying. Please help me. Jim was reluctant, but he projected thoughts of letting Castiel take the body over again – just to get him to a hospital.

Jim, listen carefully, then I am going to ask you to make the hardest decision a human can make. Castiel had never sounded so broken. Jim went pale. He waited. Castiel started.

I am broken. Zachariah made sure of that. I am sorry, but I was not able to keep control of your consciousness during the torture. I am sorry you had to face that in full control. But there is something worse. That heat that woke you up – it was Zachariah’s final punishment for me. He got inside me, Jim.   
I am so sorry, Jim. He took my grace. I am flayed. I was violated in every way, and then ripped apart. I am only alive because I am in you. I am human.

“No.” Jim didn’t think this was possible. Castiel wasn’t an angel anymore? But he was still inside his brain! How was he going to get out? Where was he going to go? Was there some place for ange---

Jim understood.

“Castiel,” Jim spoke aloud to make sure that Castiel understood that he meant was he was about to say. “I have dedicated myself to God. I willingly let you in; I invited you. It would be rude to kick you out now.”

You don’t get it. You’ll be gone. I am no longer angel, and this body can’t contain two humans. Especially not in it’s current state. One of us has to go, Jim. It’s your choice. I am more than willing to leave.

“You won’t survive. You have no vessel, no body. Castiel, you are infinitely more important than I will ever be.” Jim quietly sighed, resigned to his fate, and oddly content with his decision.

No, Jim. Think this over more, you are incredibly –

“… important.” It was already done. Jim was gone. Castiel was crying, sobbing really, and he was broken. So broken. The pain was human now, it was real, it was right there, reminding him of what he did to this body, to the man that was inside.

“You are important, Jim Novak. You are the most important human to walk this Earth. I am blessed to continue in your place. Thank you.”

Castiel prayed that God was still around to escort Jimmy to Heaven.

His grace had been torn from him, but he was still remnant of a cosmic being. He was strong enough to pick himself off the ground and drag himself to a hospital.

He worked on getting a hold of the Winchesters. They needed him.


	2. Epilogue

 

Epilogue

There was a white heat. Jim Novak woke up.

Jimmy lay in a pool of Castiel’s – no, wait, his own blood. He owned this blood. He owned his body. He was conscious! He would have pumped the air with his fist, but a searing pain reminded him that his broken arm wasn’t having any of that.

Jim did a quick check on his body. Much of it was broken and bleeding. But he was alive, and he had control. He wondered why that Zachariah being had stopped, but then decided not to press his luck.

Wait a minute. Where’s Cas?

As much as Jim Novak enjoyed having his body back, he was genuinely worried about his body’s heavenly guest. He did volunteer, after all. After a quick introspection, it was clear that Castiel was still in there. But Castiel was… different. Jim thought back the blinding heat that woke him up – or rather, pulled him out of his own mind’s prison. Zachariah must have done something before he disappeared.

Castiel? Are you there?

Nothing. Jim was starting to get really worried. He was severely injured, and he didn’t know if he could even survive without the angel’s help. Things were already becoming blurry; probably from the blood loss. Finally, Jim wakes up from months of imprisonment, and now he was going to die?

CASTIEL. WAKE UP, YOU JERK.

There was a flicker of another consciousness, thoughts and memories that weren’t completely Jim’s, but somehow, a part of him. This is what its like to be an angel, Jim thought. It shook him to know that this entire mind was available to Castiel and that he had just handed it to him on a silver platter. But that quickly passed; Castiel was part of Jim now, there were no hard feelings. Well, maybe he was a little grumpy that Castiel had gone and gotten his body practically ripped to pieces.

Jim…. Castiel whispered from inside. Jim felt insane: he was talking to someone in his brain. He briefly considered that maybe he was schizophrenic, but decided all those memories and feelings can’t have been fake.

Castiel, I’m dying. Please help me. Jim was reluctant, but he projected thoughts of letting Castiel take the body over again – just to get him to a hospital.

Jim, listen carefully, then I am going to ask you to make the hardest decision a human can make. Castiel had never sounded so broken. Jim went pale. He waited. Castiel started.

I am broken. Zachariah made sure of that. I am sorry, but I was not able to keep control of your consciousness during the torture. I am sorry you had to face that in full control. But there is something worse. That heat that woke you up – it was Zachariah’s final punishment for me. He got inside me, Jim.  
I am so sorry, Jim. He took my grace. I am flayed. I was violated in every way, and then ripped apart. I am only alive because I am in you. I am human.

“No.” Jim didn’t think this was possible. Castiel wasn’t an angel anymore? But he was still inside his brain! How was he going to get out? Where was he going to go? Was there some place for ange---

Jim understood.

“Castiel,” Jim spoke aloud to make sure that Castiel understood that he meant was he was about to say. “I have dedicated myself to God. I willingly let you in; I invited you. It would be rude to kick you out now.”

You don’t get it. You’ll be gone. I am no longer angel, and this body can’t contain two humans. Especially not in it’s current state. One of us has to go, Jim. It’s your choice. I am more than willing to leave.

“You won’t survive. You have no vessel, no body. Castiel, you are infinitely more important than I will ever be.” Jim quietly sighed, resigned to his fate, and oddly content with his decision.

No, Jim. Think this over more, you are incredibly –

“… important.” It was already done. Jim was gone. Castiel was crying, sobbing really, and he was broken. So broken. The pain was human now, it was real, it was right there, reminding him of what he did to this body, to the man that was inside.

“You are important, Jim Novak. You are the most important human to walk this Earth. I am blessed to continue in your place. Thank you.”

Castiel prayed that God was still around to escort Jimmy to Heaven.

His grace had been torn from him, but he was still remnant of a cosmic being. He was strong enough to pick himself off the ground and drag himself to a hospital.

He worked on getting a hold of the Winchesters. They needed him.


End file.
